Elsa's Twin
by Singer013
Summary: What if Elsa had a Twin, what if she had powers, or taken away? Time for me to write a FanFiction about it This is my first FROZEN fic
1. Chapter 1

**What if Elsa had a twin sister that had gotten kidnaped shortly before the movie started taking place? Does she also have powers? Time for me to create a fanfic about it, because guess what my new favorite movie is with a new favorite Disney Queen and Princess.**

_ In the Kingdom of Arendelle the king was waiting anxiously outside of the bedroom that he shared with his wife, listening to her every cry of pain as she lie in the room giving birth to their child. He had been pacing outside of the room for several hours, because the midwife had kicked him out of the room when he had started panicking, and he was close to wearing a path in the hard wood floor from his consistent pacing. _

_ The king had just taken over the throne just a little over two years ago after the death of his father in law, who had been very sick and had tried to get his daughter and son in law to take over the throne before he had died. As the old king had died on his deathbed, he told the new king of an ancestor of theirs that had had some magical abilities that had not been passed on to any of her descendants, but there was always a possibility that any of the next heir, or heirs to the throne could still inherit these abilities through the bloodline of his queen, and he was worried that if his son, or daughter had these powers, that it could possibly complicate the birth. _

_ Suddenly the door to the room opened up and the midwife walked out of the room and over to the young king, the king had turned as soon as he had heard the door open and looked at the midwife with a mix of hope and dread. _

"_The Queen is fine you're Majesty, she is just resting with the children" said the Midwife _

_The king relieved let out a breath that he didn't realize that he was holding, then the rest of what the midwife said hit him, like a book flying at his head "Wait, you said children, do you mean that…" he was interrupted by the midwife _

"_Yes that she had twins, unless you call having two babies something different" remarked the Midwife _

_The young king deciding to ignore her remark rushed into the room and saw his wife holding two babies wrapped in blankets, both of which were surprisingly quiet for newborns. He slowly walked over to the bed and looked at his children, both of them were girls; one had platinum blond hair with blue eyes, and pale, yet fair skin. The other one had light brown hair with even at a young age had some small streaks of blond and red, and like her sister she also had blue eyes. After the king finally stopped staring at his new daughters, who were staring at him with curiosity, he turned to his wife and kissed her forehead _

"_They're beautiful" he said softly breaking the silence that had fallen over the room _

"_I never expected to have daughters, and we only have one girl's name picked" said the queen weakly _

"_Well why don't we give the oldest one the name that we already had picked out and find another name for the second one?" asked the king _

"_The oldest one is the blond one by ten minutes, so she will be Elsa" said the Queen looking affectionately at the newly named Elsa _

"_Then that just leaves this little cutie of a princess over here" said the King as he gently stroked his daughter's cheek, it was obvious that from the first moment he saw them his heart had melted and it would be difficult for him to say no to the little princess's _

_They looked around as they racked their brains for a name for the second princess _

"_How about Rose?" asked the king as he spotted a vase on the dresser that was full of differently colored roses _

"_It's lovely, but I don't know if that suits her" the Queen started saying, but as she looked at the nameless infant, she saw that her little girl appeared to agree with her father, even though she wasn't even an hour old _

_The little princess looked up at her father with understanding and acceptance, or was it approval in her sapphire blue eyes at the name that her father had said _

"_It seems like she appears to like that name" their Father remarked _

"_Then Rose she is, would you like to hold one?" asked the queen moving her arms so that the king could grab Elsa_

"_Yes I would" said the king as he went to take Elsa from her mother's arms, the two were surprised to find that the two infants were holding each other's hands, and as soon as they were separated they started crying, but the strange thing was the temperature change in the two babies as they started crying, Elsa got notably colder, as Rose got notably warmer _

"_What's going on, why are their temperatures changing, is something wrong?" the queen asked as she started panicking, for she did not know of the powers that her ancestor had possessed _

"_Remember when your father talked to me about something that he said was important? Well he told me of an ancestor of yours that had magical powers, and that any of her descendants could inherit these powers through her bloodline" said the king as he placed Elsa in a crib that was placed in the room near their bed and took Rose from her mother and put her into the crib with Elsa, and the two infants immediately stopped crying as they realized that they were together once again and cuddled each other close as the king placed a small blanket over them, as soon as the two infants stopped crying their temperatures returned to somewhere close to normal, except that their temperatures were still a little off. _

"_Really, he never told me that." Said the queen _

"_I think that he didn't want to worry you about the possibility of having a child, or two that would have powers, now I think it would be best if you rest for now and we will talk about this later. The king said as he kissed his wife's cheek and pulled the covers over her, sat in a chair and started thinking of ways to conceal his children's powers, just until they were older. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I'm a little slow at writing, especially if I want to get a good chapter. Please leave a review.**

The girls' powers were not easy to keep away from the public at first, and the girls always had to be near each other, but as they got older the girls learned to (somewhat) control their gifts.

As time went on Elsa and Rose grew into two young princesses, (well they had been since birth, but that's beside the point.) Elsa's platinum blond hair was almost always in a braid with a headband holding her hair in place, except for her bangs, she was also slightly taller than Rose. Rose's straight light brown hair with streaks of blond and red was usually just brushed and left as it is, except when their mother did her hair, then it was usually put in a braid. and you would never see one without the other, the two were inseparable (no surprise there from what happened the day that they were born.) The two sisters were very well behaved; they would always use their manners to ask for anything, they were not like some of the other princesses that were snobs, and they almost never got into any mischief.

Just a few days ago the two three year olds had become big sisters to the newest little princess, Princess Anna. It took a lot of explaining from their parents to help Elsa and Rose to understand that Anna wouldn't be able to play with them right away because she was too small and too young to play with them, so Rose and Elsa decided together that they would just settle on being the best big sisters ever, even if they didn't know how to be a big sister yet, but they were willing to try.

Currently it was just about an hour after lunch and the two oldest princesses were playing in their shared room (Anna would move into the room as well, just as soon as she was old enough not to rely on her mother so much, plus the room was big enough for the three of them) Elsa was playing with her favorite doll, while Rose was sitting at the desk in their room drawing a picture of a tiger. They could be very quiet sometimes, usually the staff would be weary that the two princesses were so quiet, because that usually meant for most children at their age that they were planning a raid on the kitchen's chocolate supply, or going outside when they weren't supposed to. But they were good girls, and like I said before they rarely got into trouble.

"Hey Elsa" said Rose from the desk where she was drawing

"What is it Rose?" asked Elsa who was playing on the floor

"Want to go see Anna?" asked Rose with a smile forming on her face.

As soon as she heard those words a similar smile formed on Elsa's face.

The two abandoned their paper and toys and ran out of their room and down the hall to the room that was next to their parent's room where little Anna was staying until she was moved into the room that she was to share with her big sisters, the king and queen had decided to move all three children to a bigger room than the one that Elsa was currently sharing with Rose. When Elsa and Rose entered Anna's temporary room, they found that their little sister was awake and just looking around the room with big blue eyes, her eyes weren't as blue as either of her sisters, but they were still blue. When little Anna's eyes landed on her big sisters her eyes lightened up and a smile formed on the infant's face, and she reached out to her sisters with her arms. Elsa and Rose got closer to the crib.

"How are you doing today Anna" said Elsa as she made a few snowflakes and swirled them around in the air around Anna, (papa had told them that they couldn't allow Anna to touch their powers) making the little baby squeal in delight and reach out and try to grab at the snowflakes that her older sister had made making her older sisters laugh and smile with their baby sister.

"Doing good today Anna, aren't you" said Rose as she made some very extremely tiny snowflake sized balls of fire and made some of them mingle with the snowflakes, but was careful not to let the fire touch anything, including Anna to keep her little sister safe.

Anna squealed in delight once again and clapped her hands enjoying the light show that she was getting from her sisters. Anna didn't show any signs that she even had any powers at all yet, so everyone believed that she didn't have any at all. (The King and Queen were relieved that they wouldn't have three children running around with powers, even though they love their children just the same, with or without powers)

The two big sisters looked at each other briefly and smiled both knowing exactly what the other was thinking and together started to mix the fire (which was at an extremely low heat) and ice together and make some small designs that were hovering in the air above Anna. Together they made swirly designs; the blues, whites, and shades of orange blending and melding together and creating beautiful patterns in the air. Anna squealed, or laughed (Can a baby laugh or even clap their hands at a young age? Or is Anna just an overachiever?) and clapped her hands yet again as her sisters continued in creating designs for her with snow and fire, this went on for a few minutes, until Elsa noticed that Anna had stopped paying attention to her older sisters' powers and was tiredly looking at something behind them.

Elsa turned around and saw their parents standing in the doorway, their mother looked amused, while their father was just standing there smiling, watching his two oldest daughters interact with their baby sister. Rose who had noticed that her sister had stopped using her powers and turned to ask Elsa why she had stopped, but as she turned she saw her parents, and she quickly stopped using her powers, put on a sheepish smile and put her hands behind her back.

"Papa, mama what are you doing here so early?" asked Elsa sounding surprised

"I thought you were both going to be in meetings with Weaselton" said Rose as the three year old tried and failed to say the name of the kingdom that her parents were negotiating a trade agreement with, and the place that that crazy Duke was from

"Um Rose, I think you mean Weasletown" whispered Elsa to her sister as she tried to help her out

"Actually you're both wrong, I think you girls both mean Weselton. The Duke wanted to think about the trade offer that we made, so he wants us to meet with him again tomorrow, leaving us free for the rest of the day." Said their father

"and we decided to spend the rest of the day with our little girls" said their mother as she stepped into the room, went over to the crib, and picked up Anna who was reaching out to be picked up.

"Can we please go outside and play?" the two oldest asked their parents

"Of course" said the girls' father

The Royal family spent the rest of the day together, either playing in the warm spring weather on the castle grounds, or just watching the princesses play together.


End file.
